gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Animated Item
Animated Items (AIs) appeared in May 27, 2010, when the twin stars Mintaka and Rigel took over the La Victoire. The items are crafted by their younger siblings stars Saiph and Hatsya. With these new items, a new tab appeared in the Gaia Inventory titled "Animated". They are purchasable only with Gaia Cash or from other users via trades or the Marketplace. As User curiosity rose and threads about the discovery were posted, Gaians noticed that various Admin Leads and Moderators were seen with these new animated items, the Administrators and Moderators acted as if they had no clue what was going on as they delightfully showed off the new feature for Gaians. While the premise was indeed a new feature for wearable items, there was a limited time at which they would be animated, in this case the first three releases would stop being animated on June 30th and removed on June 3rd, however on June 3rd there was an announcement that the first round of items would be animated until July 15th and the AI's would be in stock till June 7th. With the thought of Animated Items become inanimate after a certain amount of days Gaians left feedback over the time limit. From that feedback the object Blessed Stellarite was created, it is a rare element that can be used to power all animated items for one month; when their charge runs out, Gaia Gold can be used to purchase more Stellarite from the Skin Tyte shop. As of July 15, 2010 all Animated Items were given the word Astra followed by a Roman Numeral to the front of there name. Announcements Announcement 1 Mintaka: Hello, Gaialings! Flynn is off taking a permanent vacation, so Rigel and I are here to make the Cash Shop shine and sparkle like never before. :Rigel: Today we're busting out something new and glorious: limited-edition Animated Items. Mintaka: Our dear sweet siblings Saiph and Hatsya made these shiny gems, but obviously they couldn't have done it without us. Mintaka: Careful, because the first-ever Animated Items are only available until June 3rd. The magic involved with these things is very experimental, so they'll only animate in the forums, header and profiles (not in Rally, zOMG!, etc.), and they'll only stay animated until the end of June. After that, they turn into cool-lookin' static items. :Rigel: If you'd like to win some Animated Items, be sure to enter the Manga Mash-Up Contest by submitting your cleverest, goofiest and coolest takes on the recent saga of Saiph, Hatsya, Mintaka and myself. Mintaka: Got some thoughts on Animated Items? Stop by our feedback thread and let us know! ---- Announcement 2 Rigel: Thanks for all the feedback on Animated Items, Gaians! :Mintaka: Due to popular demand, the first-ever Animated Items will now last until July 15th. Rigel: And because they're lasting longer, we're going to sell them for an few extra days. :Mintaka: You now have until Monday, June 7th to pick up Sweet Charming Blush, Baron the Lively Owl or the Spectacular Golden Halo. Rigel: We're also cooking up some cosmic goodness to recharge Animated Items after July 15th-- :Mintaka: Keep your eyes peeled for that! Animated Items May 27, 2010 *Astra-I: Spectacular Golden Halo - This halo is resplendent with glorious light. (999 Gaia Cash) *Astra-II: Baron the Lively Owl - This loyal little owl loves to perch on your head, and is never far from you. (749 Gaia Cash) *Astra-III: Sweet Charming Blush - A soft blush for those moments of shyness (499 Gaia Cash) July 16, 2010 *Astra-IV: Shadow Gem - This dark jewel summons the very shadows to your call. (999 Gaia Cash) September 8, 2010 *Astra-V: Twinkling Prism Charm - This charm give you the ability to create rainbows! (999 Gaia Cash) *Astra-VI: Jelly Bubblepop - Pop the bubbles! (749 Gaia Cash) October 29, 2010 *'Animated Item Bundle' - Includes Curse of the Gray Wizard, Spectral Possession, and Autumn Waltz. (1299 Gaia Cash) **Astra-VII: Curse of the Gray Wizard - Curse of the Gray Wizard is a classic Gaia horror movie about a colorblind wizard who turns people black and white in jealousy. It wasn't received very well since the premise wasn't the best for an already black and white movie. (749 Gaia Cash) **Astra-VIII: Autumn Waltz -The autumn leaves waltz around in the air. (499 Gaia Cash) **Astra-IX: Spectral Possession - This mischievous little ghost possesses you and renders you transparent. (499 Gaia Cash) Trivia *The arrival of the Spectacular Golden Halo is another addition to the many Halo items on Gaia. *The Twinkling Prism Charm and Jelly Bubblepop required the Stellarite to activate their animation. One piece was included when they were bought from the Cash Shop, while additional pieces could be purchased from Skin Tyte. The Bubbles are the first animated item to be interactive; by passing the mouse arrow over the bubbles they pop. See also & External links * Manga Mash-Up Contest May 2k10 * Gaia Page: Animated Items * Gaia Page: Premium Items * Marketplace: Animated * Announcement: Cash Shop Update: Animated Items are here! * Announcement: Manga Mash-Up Contest: Win Some Animated Items! * Announcement: Animated Items: Now Extended! * Announcement: Cash Shop Update: New Animated Item - Shadow Gem * Announcement: Animated Items: Twinkling Prism Charm & Jelly Bubblepop * Announcement: Special Discount on New Animated Items! * Announcement: Animated Items: Three Brand-New Items Arrive! Category:Cash Shop Items Lists